Immemorial Year
by Leopardize
Summary: Darius Carter est un moldu. Harry Potter est un sorcier. Sauf si Darius est en fait Harry et donc par extension: un sorcier. Vous trouvez ça compliqué ? Attendez de voir la suite. 1997, l'Élu disparaît pour refaire surface 8 ans plus tard, en Australie. Qu'a-t-il laissé derrière lui ? Pourquoi ? C'est ce que le monde magique veut savoir. Un monde sous la coupe de Voldemort. HPSS.
1. 00 - Prologue

**Hé, Hé ! Avant de me taper pour n'avoir pas (encore) posté la suite du Serviteur de Gaïa, sachez que .. je n'ai pas d'excuse, c'est comme ça. L'inspiration reviendra quand elle reviendra (vous savez bien qu'on est tous ses esclaves, à cette fichue inspiration !). En attendant, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. **

**Résumé:** Darius Carter est, à première vue, un moldu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que des mangemorts se pointent chez lui baguettes toutes sorties. Alors Darius Carter devient un sorcier, ou plutôt: Darius Carter est en fait Harry Potter qui lui, a toujours été un sorcier. Vous suivez jusque là ? Alors attendez de voir la suite. Parce que Darius Carter est amnésique et puisqu'il est amnésique, alors théoriquement: Harry Potter n'a jamais existé. Et ça, ça la fout mal pour le monde magique et la grande guerre qui l'attends et surtout, pour les gens qu'il a laissé derrière, de gré ou de force — telle est la question.

**Pairing: **un bon vieux Harry/Severus (en bon gros _slowburn_ par contre mdr) + ?

**Disclaimer: **L'œuvre ne m'appartient bien sûr en rien (je serai déjà rendu à siroter des cocktail sous les cocotiers sinon, vous vous dites bien). Les OC's sont miens, cependant, alors soyez sage avec eux, vu ?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The skies they were ashen and sober;  
The leaves they were crisped and sere—  
The leaves they were withering and sere;  
It was night in the lonesome October  
Of my most immemorial year:

— **Ulalume, Edgar Allan Poe.**

** — 2004, Outback, The O'Hara, Australie.**

L'homme poussa un gémissement étouffé, le visage rendu écrasé contre son oreiller qui, d'ores et déjà recouvert de sueur, serait sans doute aucun, tribut volontaire d'une prochaine machine. La maîtresse de maison avait beau être une grande amie du rêveur, son amour de la propreté était plus forte encore, que l'affection qu'elle portait aux jeunes travailleurs de l'O'Hara. Après tout, un habitat propre, se bornait-elle à répéter, était la première étape pour un esprit saint, quoi que cela puisse bien vouloir dire.

Abandonné aux bras de Morphée, l'endormi était loin d'être en mesure d'adresser la moindre pensée à la compagne du boss, bien trop préoccupé qu'il était, par cette lumière verte qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

_Il voulut crier, demander à l'aide, demander mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Où suis-je ? Mais sa bouche avait beau s'ouvrir et il avait beau essayer de parler et parler et parler: aucun son ne se fit jamais entendre. Alors il eut l'impression de s'étouffer, de se noyer et quelque part dans les vestiges de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il perçut le rire d'une tierce personne. Le son n'avait rien de beau, rien qui pouvait indiquer que la personne était en train de s'amuser. C'était pareille au crissement d'une fourchette dans une assiette, d'ongle sur un tableau noir. C'était un son désagréable qui le fit frissonner, mais pas d'une bonne manière. _

_Il voulait se cacher, fuir dans un trou de souris pour ne jamais en sortir, pour ne plus jamais voir le feu se répandre encore et encore, les corps tomber par dizaines, le sang abreuver la terre et colorer le gazon vert (ou ce qu'il en restait, tout du moins) de ce rouge carmin si caractéristique. _

"_Laissez-moi," souffla-t-il sans que le moindre son ne s'échappât d'entre ses lèvres. "Laissez-moi, arrêtez s'il vous plaît, arrêtez."_

_Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'un vulgaire bout de bois, mais le sentiment de sécurité qu'il s'attendit à ressentir à ce geste, ne vint jamais. À la place, ses entrailles se figèrent, comme prises dans un immense bloc de glace. Il inspira. Il expira. _

_Une silhouette pareille à une ombre surgit dans son champ de vision et le rêveur sursauta, bout de bois brandit à toute hâte. Sa bouche s'était ouverte et nul doute aucun qu'il s'était apprêté à crier quelque chose. Seulement, les mots lui manquèrent et comme un enfant prit par la panique, il laissa un sanglot lui échapper. _

"_..ar.. tter," fit la silhouette en venant s'agenouiller devant lui. _

_Il eut beau lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il fut bien incapable de voir son visage. Ou plutôt, ce dernier était tellement recouvert de boue sèche et de sang, qu'il le rendait méconnaissable. La silhouette fronça les sourcils et le secoua, mains sur ses épaules._

"_..entendez..? ..tter ! ..otter ! ..as le moment de.."_

_Un éclair de lumière vint faucher la silhouette qui retomba inerte contre lui. Le poids contre son torse le fit d'autant plus paniquer que lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle ne fit aucun geste pour se défaire de cette étrange position. _

_Mort, lui chuchota une voix à l'arrière de sa tête. Encore des morts, des morts et encore des morts, pour toi. Toujours pour toi._

_Il hurla, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres._

_Il pleura, mais personne ne s'en soucia._

_Il appela à l'aide, mais personne ne l'entendit._

_Il..  
_

".. bout ! Hé, tu m'entends ? Carter, réveille toi !"

L'homme se redressa manu-militari, le visage exsangue et la respiration hachée. À son chevet, un gamin entre quatorze et seize ans lui adressa une mimique inquiète avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau fraîche qui fut accueilli d'un sourire navré.

"Désolé," souffla le dénommé Carter en portant à ses lèvres, l'offrande de l'adolescent. "Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Tu parles ! Maman m'a levé aux aurores, ça fait déjà un moment maintenant."

Des cheveux blonds rendu presque décolorés par un abus de soleil évident, des taches de son sur un petit nez retroussé et de grands yeux bleu-gris, le garçon laissa apparaître une rangée de dents blanches et presque parfaitement alignées: autant pour la canine supérieure qui manquait de chevaucher sa voisine émaillée, lorsqu'il se mit à sourire timidement.

"Tu as encore fait un de ces rêves bizarre dont tu ne veux parler à personne ?"

Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa salopette d'un bleu vieilli par le temps, sachant que l'homme que sa mère hébergeait depuis plusieurs années désormais, n'était guère d'un naturel partageur. En fait, il était si secret que le gamin le soupçonnait de mentir sur certains aspects de sa vie, n'en déplaise à ses parents qui, de nombreuses fois déjà, lui avaient ordonnés de laisser leur pauvre invité/employé tranquille.

Le dénommé Carter haussa les épaules.

"Quelque chose comme ça," répondit-il de manière très évasive.

Ça n'avait beau être que des cauchemars, il n'était pas certains que raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il rêvait d'éclairs de lumière, de guerres apparentes et de morts soit une sage décision. Il aimait sa liberté et tenait moyennement à finir ses jours dans un institut psychiatrique_._ Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il ne tenait pas à raconter ce genre de choses à un gamin adepte des histoires en tout genre dont la réputation pour les ragots en tout genre n'était plus à refaire. Seth O'Hara avait beau être un bon garçon, il était un garçon qui parlait parfois _trop._

"Ouais, je vois," bouda le gamin en récupérant son verre.

Il tourna les talons sans demander son reste, bien qu'il fit un arrêt sur le pas de la porte pour ajouter, après s'être rappelé du _pourquoi du comment _de sa venue:

"J'oubliais ! Papa a dit que Mrs. Lowe était en route. Son affreux gamin a encore embouti sa bécane, j'te passe les détails."

"Encore ? Je pensais que ses vieux étaient censés le garder à l'œil," ronchonna l'homme qui daignait enfin sortir du lit.

Seth manqua de s'étaler contre le sol lorsque son épaule entra brutalement en contact avec l'encadrement de la porte faute d'avoir regardé où diable il venait de mettre les pieds. Que vouliez-vous ? Difficile était, que de marcher et mater en même temps. Carter bien sûr, ne manqua pas de se moquer du jeune homme. Il dit quelque chose comme _c'est adorable_ et _seriez-vous en train de rougir monsieur O'Hara ? _Et encore : _file d'ici avant que ton copain ne vienne mander ma tête, la jalousie et les enfants, sérieux.._

Bien sûr, il eut le droit à un geste particulièrement obscène (qui le fit mourir de rire), des insultes en bonnes et dues formes ("Jaloux de quoi ? T'es qu'un _vieux_ de toute façon, _personne _n'aime les _vieux !_") et une porte qui claqua un peu trop fortement contre son battant. Sans doute que s'il avait été une autre personne, ses patrons (et accessoirement parents dudit gosse) n'auraient guère tardé à venir lui exprimer leurs façons de voir les choses, seulement, il s'agissait de Darius Carter et Darius Carter était un homme bien. Il était doux et un peu timide aux premiers abords, franc et joueur, aimait taquiner ses pairs et dieu sait comme jamais l'idée de regarder un gamin autrement que comme un frère, un cousin ou un simple gosse, lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Et Seth, c'était à peu près ça: un petit frère qu'il aimait bien taquiner, parce que et bien, n'était-ce pas son rôle, après tout ? Ils n'avaient aucuns liens de sang, ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques années, mais dieu savait — dieu savait que Darius (puisque tel était son prénom) aurait tout donné pour qu'il continue de propager ses ragots, rire, joue et explore les possibles de la vie.

**####**

Distraitement, l'homme qui avait été recueilli par les O'Hara près de huit ans auparavant, mena sa carcasse jusqu'à la salle d'eau attenante. Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil au reflet qui lui tourna le dos dans le grand miroir: il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait qu'en s'attardant là-dessus, il n'y verrait qu'un type de taille moyenne taillé comme un porte-manteau. Il avait beau ne plus être _aussi_ maigre que lorsqu'il avait été _trouvé_, il n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec ses ours de collègues, tout en chair et en muscles qu'ils étaient. Lui, si musculature il y avait (et c'était le cas), elle s'effaçait généralement sous son bleu de travail qu'il portait en tout temps, même lorsque la chaleur menaçait de le cuir sur place. Ses épaules étaient larges et ses bras suffisamment en force pour relever une bécane étalée sur le sol sans que l'on ai à voler à sa rescousse. Sa peau avait fini par perdre ce grain d'albâtre, ce teint blafard et cadavérique après des mois passés à chevaucher dans l'immensité rouge du désert australien et l'âge adulte l'avait doté d'une toison sombre, de son torse à la ligne dessous son nombril et plus encore. Même son visage avait fini par accepter d'abandonner sa bouille de chiot égaré. Il remerciait le ciel chaque soir, d'avoir une mâchoire carrée et une barbe fournie pour l'habiller, parce qu'ainsi, il donnait des airs de ressemblances avec son patron, tuteur et sauveur, tout aussi noir de cheveux qu'il était.

L'examen mental aurait sans doute pu s'étaler encore un peu, si l'eau sous laquelle il s'était jeté, ne s'était pas soudainement refroidie. En jurant contre le ballon d'eau chaude qui n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête, Darius écourta son petit plaisir matinal (non, pas _celui-ci)_, coupa l'arrivée d'eau, attrapa une serviette de bain dont il vint entourer sa taille et s'extirpa de la cabine de douche. D'un geste mécanique, il essuya la buée du large miroir et expira longuement lorsqu'il croisa son regard si vert, si semblable aux éclairs de couleurs de ses rêves qui ne cessaient de faire pleuvoir les morts. Avec humeur, Darius Carter se dit que cette journée allait être longue. Dieu sait comme il le sentait gros comme une patate.

**####**

"Mrs. Lowe," accueilli-t-il plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, d'un ton dangereusement bas et profondément irrité. "Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui vous amène _encore_ à moi."

Une chemise en flanelle serrée autour de la taille, un jean rentrée dans des bottes en cuir, des cheveux blonds cascadant sur une poitrine généreuse, le tout surmonté d'un akubra (chapeau de cowboy australien): Mrs Lowe ne fit même pas mine de paraître gênée ou au mieux désolée.

"Vous savez ce que c'est, les enfants," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent."

Bon d'accord. Peut-être qu'en effet, Darius _pouvait_ concevoir cela. Ce qu'il ne pouvait guère concevoir en revanche, fut que cette mère ne laissât son affreux rejeton mettre sa vie en danger continuellement et accessoirement, qu'elle le laisse réduire à néant, le travail qu'il ne cessait d'effectuer sur l'engin motorisé. En soupirant, il fit signe à deux types du garage, d'apporter la victime de l'inconscience d'une famille à l'intérieur, afin qu'il puisse y jeter un coup d'œil.

"Quand il n'y aura plus rien à détruire..," qu'il grogna sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Les deux hommes qui passèrent à ses côtés, traînant la carcasse d'une _Triumph Tiger_ de 1949 derrière eux, étouffèrent un rire. Nul doute que lorsque ce bon vieux Darius ne serait plus en mesure de redonner vie à la bécane, le paternel de _l'affreux môme_ se chargerait de lui trouver un nouveau jouet. C'était à en briser des cœurs.

"Alors ?" s'impatienta Mrs. Lowe. "C'est réparable?"

Darius poussa un profond soupire, le buste incliné au-dessus de l'engin, il passa une main sur son crâne rasé à l'arrière (et sur les côtés, cadeau de Seth qui lui avait assuré que ce style ferait fureur un jour, et que non, le dessus long n'était pas _bizarre, bordel t'es vraiment un vieux rabat-joie!) _avant de pivoter vers sa cliente.

"À vue d'œil, ouais. Mais ça va vous coûter un bras, comme d'habitude. Le mieux serait encore d'en acheter une neuve, franchement.."

Il eut une pensée pour le concessionnaire voisin qui devait sûrement faire fortune avec ces gens-là.

**####**

À dix-huit heures tapantes, Darius avait quitté l'Alice (surnommée ainsi par la plupart des habitants, bien que la ville fût en réalité nommée Alice Springs) et prenait désormais la direction de l'O'Hara, dans l'Outback. Il s'agissait-là d'une routine apaisante.

Se lever, aller bosser, prendre une pause déjeuner aux alentours de midi, reprendre le boulot, rentrer chez lui pour dîner avec ce qu'il avait fini par considérer comme étant sa famille après des années.

Tout ça lui avait demandé des années d'efforts. Darius se rappelait sans peine l'état dans lequel il avait été découvert, grièvement blessé bien des années plus tôt. Personne ne savait comment il avait atterri en plein désert. Seize, peut-être dix-sept ans et le môme qu'il avait été avait manqué de perdre la vie due à une grande perte de sang et une multitude de blessures à faire pâlir le plus endurci des soldats. Pour faire bonne mesure: il avait été incapable de se souvenir que ce soit son prénom, son nom, son âge et sa date de naissance ou même tout ce qui concernait sa vie d'avant. Même sa langue et/ou accent natif n'avaient pu le trahir, puisqu'une année durant, il avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les médecins avaient été net là-dessus: c'était plus que normal. Un tel traumatisme laissait ses marques, physiques comme psychologiques.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé, un an jour pour jour après avoir été retrouvé déshydraté au possible, il était alors déjà habitué au dialecte du coin et mimétisme oblige, puisque n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, s'était exprimé comme s'il était né sur le continent.

Autant dire que ça n'avait aidé ni les autorités compétentes, ni personnes d'autre.

Le seul vestige d'identité qui avait été trouvé avec lui, avait été une lettre rédigée à même un étrange papier — du parchemin leurs avait-on affirmé — dont l'encre avait malheureusement bien trop coulée pour être lisible. Seule les lettres A, R, I et T, E, R avaient été lisible dans l'en-tête et après avoir consulté le registre des prénoms du coin, tous s'étaient accordés à dire que Darius Carter était ce qui devait sans doute se rapprocher le plus de l'identité secrète du jeune amnésique (enfin, plus pour l'un que pour l'autre, puisqu'il s'avéra que Darius était en fait, le nom du père de Charles O'Hara). Et comme ce dernier n'y accordait pas plus d'attention que cela, Mrs et Mr O'Hara, avec son accord, l'avaient ainsi baptisé, devenant par la même occasion alors: ses tuteurs légaux.

Cette histoire avait fait le tour du continent comme une traînée de poudre: l'amnésique retrouvé, le garçon-qui-a-oublié, le type-aux-cicatrices parce que, et bien, des cicatrices, il en avait mais une en particulier que personne ne pouvait prétendre ne pas voir, puisque la cicatrice en question était incrustée à même son front et formait un drôle d'éclair.

Heureusement, passée la première année, la superstar qu'il avait été avait cessé d'attirer les regards. Aujourd'hui, Darius Carter était un type comme un autre. Il avait un boulot, une famille, des amis, des petites amies — pas toutes à la fois, qu'on se le dise — Darius Carter était un homme heureux. Ignorant des trois-quart de sa vie avant tout ça, bien sûr. Mais un homme heureux.

Et tant pis pour le manque qu'il ressentait constamment.

Tant pis pour le creux dans sa poitrine.

Tant pis pour les cauchemars.

Tant pis pour cette guerre qu'il savait n'être qu'un rêve — qu'il se persuadât n'être qu'un rêve.

Les doigts serrés autour du volant, l'homme fit le vide dans son esprit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que ses pensées commençaient à se faire déplaisantes puis, les yeux rivés sur la route de sable rouge, il laissa son esprit dériver sur le ragoût que Ma devait sans doute avoir attablé, vue l'heure.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, inconscient de l'ombre au-dessus de lui.

**####**

L'ombre suivit la Ford métallisée qui, de plus en plus, s'enfonça dans l'Outback. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, un sentiment d'excitation pulsait doucement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle tira sur le manche de son balai, prenant ainsi plus d'altitudes. Le soleil avait beau avoir entamé sa descente, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque quant à la possibilité d'être vue ou non, par son apparente cible. Elle trouvait déjà étrange que celui-ci n'ai pas eut l'air de remarquer sa présence alors qu'elle avait quasiment passé la journée à le suivre. Où était donc passée la vigilance de ce type ? Pourquoi avait-il passé la journée à retaper des boîtes de conserve à mains nues, lorsqu'il lui suffisait de brandir sa baguette magique pour tout arranger, ni vu, ni connu ?

L'ombre renâcla. Elle n'aimait pas ça. On lui avait vendu de telles histoires sur ce type, que ce à quoi elle avait assisté.. À moins qu'il ai prétendu de pas l'avoir vu ? L'ombre fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas impossible que devant les moldus, ce type ai prétendu ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle se dit qu'il devait être doté d'un grand sang froid, pour rire et discuter aussi paisiblement avec ses collègues tout en sachant qu'elle était à ses trousses. La colère l'envahit. N'avait-il donc aucun respect ? Se croyait-il tellement au-dessus des autres, que prendre la peine de signaler à son poursuiveur qu'il avait été grillé, ne lui avait pas paru utile ?

Non, se dit l'ombre. Ce n'était pas digne d'un gryffondor. Ces bâtards rouges et ors sautaient sur la moindre occasion pour tapager. Alors pourquoi par Merlin, celui-là ne répondait de rien ?

Cette situation se devait d'être éclaircie.

L'ombre se coucha sur son balai, fondit dans les nuages pour ne réapparaître que lorsque la Ford s'arrêta, devant une bâtisse imposante. Alors, en suspension parmi les cieux, elle observa l'homme arranger son chapeau sur sa tête, claquer sa portière et la verrouiller avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer, prouvant qu'il devait certainement habiter là. L'ombre rejoignit le sol en quelques secondes, agita sa baguette magique, se _désillusionnant_ ainsi. Un coup d'œil par-delà la fenêtre, lui apprit que sa cible avait déposé son chapeau sur une porte manteau après l'avoir débarrassé de la poussière rouge. Elle le vit se diriger vers une femme âgé, femme qu'il embrassa sur la joue, avant de la contourner pour aller ébouriffer la tignasse d'un adolescent qui ne manqua pas de le houspiller.

Manuellement, sa cible mit la table, déposa huit assiettes et les couverts qui allaient de paire.. tout ça sans jamais faire l'usage de sa baguette magique.

L'ombre ne comprenait pas.

L'ombre commençait à voir sa patience s'amenuiser sérieusement.

Et comme elle n'aimait pas ça, elle agita sa baguette, jeta à peine un regard à l'oiseau qui naquit de la brume argentée.

"Dis au _Maître_ que la situation demande une enquête poussée," souffla-t-elle sans se défaire de cet air profondément irrité. "Dis lui que c'est important, que quelque chose ne vas pas, que je reste pour enquêter."

L'oiseau fila à tire d'ailes.

Et l'ombre ?

L'ombre décida qu'elle collerait sa cible jusqu'à tirer cette histoire au clair.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, Harry-putain-de-Potter vivait-il parmi les moldu ?

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	2. 01 - Le loup et la begerie

**Hé, voici la suite ! Je pense que les chapitres resterons relativement court — pas trop tout de même — histoire que je puisse en poster plusieurs par semaine. Peut-être un tout les deux/trois jours selon l'inspiration et mes disponibilités, qu'en dites vous ?**

**Dans ce chapitre: rencontre plus poussée avec les personnes qui peuplent la vie de Harry/Darius depuis son arrivée en Australie. Quelques scènes du quotidiens histoire de vous donner un début d'idée de la dynamique du groupe. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**En attendant, places aux RàR:  
**  
**Cleo**: merci pour ta review, je suis content que le prologue t'aie plu et espère que cette suite sera à ton goût.

**Adenoide: **beaucoup de questions qui trouverons (peut-être) réponse dans ce chapitre. Le reste sera à découvrir bien évidemment, au fil de l'histoire, mais ne t'en fait pas, tout sera expliqué à un moment donné ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Maudinouch:** merci beaucoup pour ta review (:

.  
Sans transition, place à la suite !

.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE LOUP ET LA BERGERIE.  
**

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire?"

"Es-tu très sérieusement en train de me demander ce que je crois que tu es en train de me demander ?"

Darius ouvrit la bouche, très probablement pour larguer le long discours qu'il avait préparé.. puis la referma très rapidement devant le regard que lui adressait la femme d'un âge certain. Que vouliez-vous ? Parfois l'envie de vivre avait tendance à l'emporter sur sa fierté.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à dire non à cette femme ?

"Tu verras, ça va changer ta vie mon garçon."

"Ça va me _pourrir_ la vie, oui," qu'il grommela dans sa barbe fournie.

La taloche qu'il prit derrière la tête lui fit rentrer bien rapidement la tête dans les épaules sous le rire grave et rauque de son patron-père-tuteur-légale, non loin.

"Allons," dit ce dernier en venant passer un bras sur les épaules de sa bien-aimée. "J'ai entendu tes gars se plaindre au garage, soit disant que tu utilises une antiquité pour diagnostiquer.."

"Une antiquité ?! Ce sont eux les _antiquités _!"

Ils ricanèrent.

"Bien sûr mon chéri," dit Ma. "Quoique tu dises."

Darius haussa un sourcil, un infime espoir filtrant dans son regard.

"Vraiment ?"

La tape gentille qu'il reçut pourtant sur son épaule termina de lui indiquer qu'il pouvait bien se brosser. Charles O'Hara n'irait sûrement pas risquer ses plumes. Contredire sa charmante épouse ? Certains avaient essayés.

Dieu sait ce qu'il était advenu de ces types-là.

"Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, gamin," sourit-il.

Personne ne disait _non_ à Ma.

**####**

"Putain de technologie," râla-t-il plus tard, lorsque le couple âgé eut déguerpi de son atelier.

Il tenait bien trop à la vie pour oser ne serait-ce que faire mine de _penser_ à jurer devant la vieille femme. Dieu sait qu'elle savait parfaitement se servir d'un rouleau à pâtisserie (ou d'une clé de douze, au besoin.. !). Il les maudissait autant qu'il les aimait. N'était-ce pas dingue ?

Darius maltraita les touches de son clavier comme un pivert, son arbre. Dans son dos, _les gars_ étaient d'ores et déjà en train de rire à ses dépens, ne connaissant que trop bien sa réputation avec tout ce qui appartenait de près ou de loin, à la technologie. Dieu sait comme vous n'aviez qu'à lui mettre un _smarthphone_ ou quelque chose d'équivalent entre les doigts, pour que l'appareil cesse de fonctionner.

L'ordinateur en question ne tarda guère: il s'éteignit soudainement, emmenant avec lui dans les abysses profondes de l'Internet: les données du jour.

"Putain de technologie," réitéra Darius Carter.

Il fit signe à un des types de ramener sa fraise, tout grognon qu'il était désormais.

"Un souci patron ?" demanda l'homme dont la chemise de travail indiquait _Angus._

C'était un quarantenaire bronzé et blond comme les blés au sourire tranquille et dont les bras étaient plus larges à eux-mêmes que la silhouette entière de Darius. Un des _ours_ avec lesquels il travaillait, ami et collègue à la fois.

"Le souci c'est cette fichue _chose_!"

"Bien sûr, boss," sourit Angus. "Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que tu ai débranché le câble ?"

Dans sa main pendait le suscité câble. Un câble qui amena un froncement de sourcils au jeune patron. Comment diable cette chose avait pu se débrancher d'elle-même ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _galéré_ à le brancher plus tôt. Il leva les bras au plafond, donnant l'air de s'adresser à un dieu quelconque.

"Oh et puis occupez-vous en, je passe mon tour pour aujourd'hui."

Et il attrapa son chapeau suspendu au porte manteau derrière la porte du bureau, le vissa sur sa tête et tourna les talons.

"Je prends une pause," déclara-t-il à l'intention du reste de l'équipe.

Un type qui devait être d'origine amérindienne secoua la tête, un rictus moqueur fleurissant à même ses lèvres. Il fut sifflé par le rouquin penché par dessus la mezzanine dont la barbe devait au moins faire concurrence, à celle des viking comme on en voyait dans les contes:

"Hé Tanner ! Douze minutes," lança-t-il à son collègue, le sourire canaille.

"Putain d'Irlandais," rétorqua le susnommé Tanner.

Son portefeuille fut dégainé et de ce dernier, un joli billet suivit, qui fut agité sous le nez du barbu roux dont la chemise de travail indiquait en bleu décousu _Maddox. _

Ce qui suivit fut perdu dans un joyeux brouhaha qui devint rapidement inaudible aux oreilles de Darius. Pourtant, sa mine sombre avait déjà laissé place à un quelque chose de plus tendre et détendu. Adossé contre le mur arrière du garage, il écouta ses collègues se chamailler au sujet de paris injustes et des vikings qui ne pouvaient avoir raison parce que _merde, ce sont des foutus barbares, pas des foutus voyants ! __C'est quoi le piège Madds, sérieux ? Tu le paies, avoues ! C'est une conspiration ?! _ tout en allumant ce qui causerait très certainement sa perte d'ici quelques années: une cigarette.

La fumée blanche et opaque lui masqua momentanément la vue lorsqu'il la souffla après avoir longuement tiré sur le bâton de nicotine.

La vie était belle. Il avait à ses côtés trois bons amis — même si trois _abrutis_ aurait été plus juste, selon les jours — un boulot qu'il _adorait_ et tant pis si la _fichu_e technologie ne voulait pas de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour faire tourner son commerce, pardi.

Et _non, _il n'était bien sûr pas en train de _bouder_ un appareil exempt de la moindre vie. C'était très peu lui.

**####**

L'ombre fronça les sourcils sans vraiment se soucier vis-à-vis des rides d'expressions qui finiraient sans nuls doute aucun, par s'incruster de manières définitive sur son visage si elle continuait à exprimer son mécontentement via des mimiques aussi flagrantes. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, pour reprendre cette expression si fichtrement moldu. Et parlant de ces derniers.. L'ombre ne les comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'objet de son attention passait ses journées penché au dessus de grosses boîtes de métal à marmonner toutes sortes de jurons plus ou moins colorés et/ou vociférer contre les trois abrutis qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, travaillaient pour lui.

Cela la faisait tiquer bien sûr. À commencer par le fait qu'il s'agissait-là d'un travail manuel ennuyeux et que le_ petit pote Potter_ était supposé être un foutu sorcier et donc par extension: agiter sa baguette magique pour un oui ou pour un non.

C'était bien connu, après tout: les sorciers étaient de gros feignants.

Vous aviez de la vaisselle à faire ? _PAF_ ! Coup de baguette magique. Un repas à préparer ? _BIM_ ! Coup de baguette magique. Du ménage à faire ? Magie ou elfe de maison ; les sorciers avaient alors largement le choix tant qu'ils n'avaient pas à mettre la main à la pâte.

Ainsi, si l'ombre pouvait concevoir que l'Élu du monde magique soit passionné de.. peu importait ce qu'étaient ces choses immondes, colorées et métalliques, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'agitait pas sa baguette pour les réparer au plus vite. C'était, un : un gain de temps considérable, deux : qui disait plus de temps, disait plus de réparation et donc, plus de rentrée d'argent (puisqu'il s'agissait d'un commerce, apparemment) et l'ombre avait encore des tas de raisons à exposer sur le _pourquoi du comment_ Harry aurait dû agiter sa fichue baguette magique. Il était un sorcier, _le_ sorcier, alors pourquoi s'abaissait-il à.. _tout ça_ ?

L'ombre croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se mettre en tête d'enquêter sur tout ça, notamment sur la raison pour laquelle le sorcier le plus célèbre d'Angleterre était en train de se la couler douce au fin fond du trou du cul du monde, alors que le monde magique lui était..

Un homme à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs manqua de la percuter tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

"Héé !" brailla ce dernier. "J'ai un faim de loup, qui se dévoue pour aller chercher un truc à grailler ?"

Une rumeur couru dans la boutique et l'ombre, discrètement, réitéra son sortilège de désillusion, accroupi derrière les vestiges brunies de ce qui devait être une vieille auto prostré non-loin de la grande ouverture du garage.

"Ta mère se dévoue avec joie, Yakari !" Rétorqua un autre homme en filant un coup de coudes dans les côtes du premier.

Le susnommé leva une main contre son torse dans un geste des plus théâtrale et l'ombre se dit qu'il avait l'air ridicule ainsi, avec son visage exprimant une douleur feinte.

"Et moi qui pensais que tu était mon ami, tu n'es en faite qu'un vieux raciste ? Dariuuuuuuussss, pétition pour virer cet Homme des Cavernes !"

"Pétition pour que vous la mettiez en veilleuse," intervint un grand blond, les poings sur les hanches et le regard sombre.

"Mais j'ai faaaaaaaaaaim," geignit l'un.

"Moi aussiiiiiiiiiii", geignit l'autre.

"Je suis entouré par une bande de gamins," grommela l'Élu du monde sorcier en faisant rouler sa chaise de bureau hors de ce dernier. "Dites, ça vous dérangerez de la mettre en sourdine ? Certaines personne essaient de bosser, ici. "

L'ombre feignit de se faire vomir devant tant de simagrée puis, elle prit sa décision.

Il était grand temps qu'elle intervienne. Vraiment grand temps.

**####**

Darius avisa le trio satisfait et souriant en face de lui. Il se demanda comment il avait fini par venir bosser dans un trou pareil avec des abrutis pareil. Il se demanda comment il avait pût devenir _ami_ avec des types aussi _tordu._ Il se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer de tout son cœur alors que _clairement, _aucun de ces types ne méritaient son affection.

"Je vous déteste," asséna-t-il au fameux trio, le majeur levé et une moue colérique de fichée sur ses lèvres.

Les trois hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone.

"T'es un gros menteur, _Carter_. Tu nous aimes trop."

"Tu nous aimes plus fort que la tarte aux pommes."

"Tu nous aimes tellement que tu vas aller nous chercher nos victuailles."

Angus, Tanner et Maddox, plus fier que des buffles, virent ébouriffer la tignasse de leurs jeune patron. Si un vulgaire client avait été présent, nuls doutes qu'il ce serait demandé s'il n'y avait pas comme un abus d'autorité, dans le sens où: les plus vieux semblaient constamment emmerder le plus jeune. Un œil extérieur se serait outré d'entendre des noms d'oiseaux voler toute la sainte journée au sein même du garage. Un œil extérieur aurait probablement fait appel à un psychiatre ou quelque chose dans le même goût, songeant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour que l'un de ces hommes soit totalement sain d'esprit. Seulement, pour le quatuor, tout cela dénotait d'une parfaite normalité. C'était leurs routine, leurs dynamique, la façon qu'ils avaient de se montrer leurs affection.

"Je vous déteste," répéta Darius Carter en tournant les talons.

Des rires moqueurs accueillirent son départ et Darius Carter se jura de ne plus jamais essayer de décider qui irait chercher le repas du midi à coup de _pierre, feuille, ciseaux._

**####**

"Ça alors, vous ne risquez pas de crever de faim," lança une voix alors qu'il bataillait avec ses sacs en plastique pour y faire rentrer la nourriture qu'il venait d'acheter dans la supérette du coin.

Une femme s'était glissée derrière lui sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ce n'était pas de coutume que les gens puissent le surprendre, fût-il sur le point de mettre un terme à la vie d'un vulgaire sac en plastique. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas aboyer au visage de la pauvre femme qui n'avait sûrement rien demandé à personne. Jeter sa frustration au visage des autres n'avait jamais été un truc auquel il s'était jamais adonné.

"Pardon ?"

"Les sandwiches, je veux dire. Voyons voir.. Thon, dinde rôtie, jambon fromage et — végétarien ? Et bien. Ce sont des goûts comment dire.. Intéressant pour un seul homme."

Abandonnant le combat face aux fichus sacs, Darius daigna finalement redresser la nuque, calant tout son bazar sous un bras en soufflant allègrement. La femme fut détaillée d'un coup d'œil rapide : grande, malicieuse, pâle, plus jeune, brune, des yeux bruns.

"Alors ?"

Darius cligna des yeux, sortant rapidement de ses pensées.

"Alors ?" répéta-t-il un peu bêtement, ce qui déclencha un rire amusé chez son interlocutrice.

Il trouva le son adorable, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer.

"Vous comptez vous empiffrer tout seul ou je peux vous en piquer un ?"

"C'est une drôle de manière de demander un rendez-vous."

"Un rendez-vous ? Pas le moins du monde très cher, il se trouve que je suis simplement affamée et qu'il est bien évidemment, de mon devoir d'aider tout un chacun à se débarrasser d'un excédent de nourriture. Surtout quand ce tout un chacun s'apprête à tirer une croix sur son régime végétarien," s'amusa-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers le tas d'emballage pauvrement calé sur un bras recouvert de flanelle.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que celle-là était un drôle de numéro. Darius dus bien admettre qu'en plus d'être attrayante, elle était doté d'un sens certain de l'humour, comme pouvait certifier la lueur mutine dans le regard noisette.

"Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir briser votre petit jugement préconçu, mais malheureusement ces sandwichs ne sont pas tous pour moi. Enfin, je dis malheureusement, mais c'est plutôt heureux que personne ne m'ait encore forcé à avaler.. ça."

Inutile de préciser qu'il était en train de pointer du menton, le sandwich en haut de pile. Celui exempt de la moindre viande. Bon sang, avait-il l'air d'un fichu lapin ? L'inconnue se mit à rire lorsqu'un mouvement trop brusque envoya valser le fameux repas végé, en direction du sol. Un repas qui fut sauvé in-extrémi par cette drôle de femme — décidément.

"Joli réflexe," complimenta l'homme sur un sifflement admiratif.

Son interlocutrice eut l'air de ronronner, un instant durant.

"Disons que j'ai pratiqué un sport dans ma jeunesse qui demandait adresse et rapidité."

Elle replaça le paquet tout juste sauvé, avec le reste de ses confrères. Par-delà la rue, un type baraqué et plus roux encore qu'une armée de carotte bien cuite, les héla, demandant si _par tout les dieux, t'es parti nous les préparer en chine nos sandwichs ?__ Ramène ton cul, tes hommes vont finir par se bouffer et.. POSE ÇA ABRUTI, C'EST P.._ un reste de cacophonie qui se perdit dans l'antre aux automobiles.

Ce n'était, en outre, pas vraiment le genre d'intervention qui donnait envie aux femmes de rester dans les environs. Les manières hommes des cavernes, que ce soit pour plaisanter ou non.. Et pourtant.

"Et bien," s'amusa la femme. "Ça m'a l'air sympathique tout ça, j'espère pour vous que vos employés ne vont pas réellement se dévorer entre eux."

Darius s'étouffa dans un rire.

"Si seulement," murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Peut-être même qu'il adressa un regard noir au grand dadais roux en train de se chamailler avec son pote de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Astoria," fit soudainement la femme, tendant devant elle, sa main parfaitement manucurée.

"Pardon ?"

"Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass. Est-ce que vous voulez sortir boire un verre ce mercredi ?"

Darius ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.


	3. 02 - Le survivant

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos suivis et autre mise de l'histoire dans vos favoris. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé (aussi parce que j'aime lire vos théories — théories que vous avez déjà en nombre après seulement deux chapitres, haha ! ).**

**Sans transition, les RàRA:**

**Adenoide: **Hé, merci pour ta review ! Que fait Astoria dans le coin ? Et bien, une partie de la réponse te viendra dans ce chapitre, de mémoire. Quant à savoir si Tanner et Severus sont la même personne, c'est un non ! Ces trois dadais sont des OCs, ni plus ni moins.

**Petite précision: l'histoire suit les bouquins disons, jusqu'au sixième tome. Peut-être que ça éclaiera certains sur les éléments d'ores et déjà présents dans la trame. En outre, je réécris le tome 6 au cours de cette histoire. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en savoir plus d'ici quelques chapitres (ou beaucoup plus).**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : LE SURVIVANT**

"Il paraît que tu as rencontré une charmante fille," fit Ma lorsqu'il se pointa (un peu) en retard au dîner dominical hebdomadaire.

En général, Darius passait la semaine à l'Alice où il logeait non loin du garage et revenait au vendredi soir, passer le week-end chez ses patrons-parents (une nuance qui commençait à devenir floue avec le temps, ou qui l'était d'ores et déjà devenue, allez savoir) au O'Hara, dans l'Outback. Ça n'était pas la porte à côté, bien sûr, mais Ma avait toujours tenu à ce qu'ils soient au moins tous réunis afin de pouvoir dîner ensemble les dimanches midi. D'un autre côté, rentrer à l'outback les week-end donnait l'impression à Darius de pouvoir réellement souffler. Le petit plus étant qu'il pouvait alors aller se perdre dans le désert qu'il l'avait retrouvé à moitié mort, des années plus tôt. Enfin, tant qu'il prévenait avant partir. Il s'agissait après tout, des règles de sécurités émises par Charles, depuis toujours.

Tout être humain un tant soit peu normalement constitué ne pouvait consciemment partir en balade en plein désert, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Un accident était rapidement arrivé, entre les diverses bestioles plus mortelles les unes que les autres qui traînaient dans le coin, les éventuelles chutes — il y avait des zones rocheuses, montagneuses et autres trous à perte de vue — et on en passait les meilleures. C'était dangereux et potentiellement mortel et ça aurait été mentir que de prétendre ne pas aimer cette montée d'adrénaline qui faisait battre son sang, lorsqu'il partait à la découverte du monde, là dehors.

"Comment diable peux-tu être au courant de ça ?"

La femme haussa les épaules.

"Je sais tout," dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'évident.

Le garçon qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme son fils, leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que Ma savait tout. Elle était une lionne et une lionne s'efforçait toujours de protéger ce qui était sien, ses petits plus encore. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il eut mangé au court de la semaine, ne l'aurait même pas étonné. C'était Ma, après tout, alors Darius se contenta de sourire doucement tandis qu'il récupérait le plat de pomme de terre passé par son voisin de table, Charles, dont la main accrocha un essuie afin qu'il puisse débarrasser sa moustache grisonnante de _gravy sauce_. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole sous les regards intéressés de la foule ( Angus, Maddox et Tanner ayant été invités au plus grand désespoir de leur jeune patron,) ce fut pour grommeler qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer parce que _bon sang ! Nous allons juste aller boire un verre d'accord ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat._

Secrètement, Darius était heureux de voir ses proches s'intéresser à sa vie, même si parfois, _parfois_ il aurait préféré un peu plus de discrétion. Après tout, il connaissait parfaitement les gens qui entouraient cette table et plus particulièrement, les trois hommes qui faisaient office d'ami et collègues. Semblables à des chiens devant un os, le jeune homme savait qu'aucun d'eux ne lâcherait l'affaire avant d'être parfaitement satisfait, avant de lui avoir extorqué les plus petits détails de l'histoire.

"Tu parles gamin ! Cette femme te _dévorait_ des yeux," fit la grosse voix rieuse de Maddox, comme pour lui donner raison.

Il faisait honneur à un clafoutis au légumes spécialement préparé pour lui. Les gens s'étonnaient toujours du fait que cet homme particulièrement fort et bruyant soit de ceux qui ne mangeaient guère de viande. Il donnait constamment l'impression de n'avoir aucune faiblesse, d'être pareil à un rock, à une montagne même — à un _foutu viking_ pour reprendre les mots de certains. Darius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, malgré le ridicule de la situation, que Maddox n'était en fait qu'un gentil toutou, aboyant plus qu'il ne mordait. Tout ça parce qu'il se refusait à planter sa rangée de dents blanche dans la chair d'une bestiole quelconque.

"M'étonnerez pas que vous finissiez à l'arrière du pub ou bien même dans les toile.."

Seth qui jusqu'à présent s'était perdu dans la lecture d'un livre quelconque caché sous la table (et qui manqua de se faire rabrouer par Ma, parce que _ce n'est pas une façon de se conduire à table, mon garçon !_), s'étouffa avec un bout de poulet, les pommettes au moins aussi colorées que celle de son frère adoptif. Il y en avait rarement un pour rattraper l'autre, après tout, lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduction et de leurs lacunes évidentes.

Qu'ils soient âgés respectivement de seize et vingt-quatre ans n'y changeait rien.

"Angus Spencer Kaplan !" le réprimanda Ma. "Tu as plutôt à surveiller ton langage mon garçon, si tu ne veux pas que je te lave la bouche avec du savon !"

Le fait que le suscité ait passé la barre des quarante ans n'avait visiblement rien de quoi déranger la maîtresse de maison. Charles ricana sous cape tandis que Tanner, le discret Tanner secouait sa tête, faisant valser ses longs cheveux noirs et nattés par endroit, d'un endroit à l'autre.

"Le seigneur aura ta peau pour ça," promis-t-il d'un sourire moqueur.

Une fourchette piquée d'un bout de viande fut pointée en sa direction.

"Je suis certain que le seigneur appréciera de savoir que tu t'es envoyé la sœur Lewis le week-end passé," répliqua-t-il avec un rictus _plus moqueur encore_.

Il y eut un éclat de rire général qui fut pourtant bien vite calmé, lorsqu'une certaine femme priva les _espèces d'enfants à tête d'hommes_ qu'ils étaient _tous_ de dessert. Après ça, pas sûr que quiconque puisse encore un jour affirmer n'avoir jamais supplié _qui que ce soit_ de _quoi que ce soit._

**####  
**

"Je suis fier de toi, Darius," lui dit Charles O'Hara lorsque le reste du joyeux groupe fût entraîné par la maîtresse de maison afin de ranger les restes, nettoyer le bazar et faire la vaisselle.

Les deux étaient à peu près sûr que rien de tout cela se passerait dans le plus grand des calmes. Trois fois sur quatre, quelqu'un finissait par faire main basse sur les fameux restes et mettre plus encore de bazar parce que _hé, j'ai trouvé des cotillons est-ce que- Oups ! Pardon Ma, les confettis sont sorti tout seul, promis juré._ C'était sans mentionner la piscine que devenait alors la cuisine, parce qu'apparemment, il était trop demandé à trois hommes adulte et un adolescent, que de laver et essuyer quelques assiettes sans que les lieux se transforment en parc aquatique.

Ils échangèrent un premier sourire, lorsque le raffuts intérieur parvint jusqu'au jardin, même si jardin était un grand mot puisque leurs propriété s'étendait sur des centaines d'hectares. Le temps était plus que clément pour un mois de mai et pour une fois, le thermostat avait consenti à ne pas excéder les vingt degrés Celsius, ce que Darius appréciait grandement. La chaleur et lui ne faisaient guère bon ménage, ce qui était assez ironique puisqu'il passait sa vie à arpenter le désert lorsqu'il n'était pas enfermé dans son garage à tripoter des tas de ferrailles plus vieux que lui.

"Vraiment ?" qu'il fini par demander doucement.

Sa voix résonna pareil à celle d'un enfant et l'adulte se fustigea d'avoir l'air en quête d'approbation. C'était totalement juste bien sûr, parce que plus que quiconque, Charles l'avait soutenu du début à la fin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'afficher. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme croit qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, aucun adulte ne voulait être traité de la sorte, après tout. Darius plus que n'importe quel autre.

"Bien sûr. Je t'ai observé, Darry. Ce que tu as accompli en huit ans, peu de personne en auraient été capable, tu sais ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi..."

"Tu es parti de rien..," coupa Charles.

Ils plia les genoux afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, son regard gris délavé voguant par delà l'horizon. Le soleil était encore haut et il donnait au désert rouge une impression d'immensité, d'enfer auraient dit certains. Parce qu'il n'y avait que cela à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde: de la poussière rouge qui, portée par la bise, terminait inlassablement son chemin dans un replis de vêtement, des bottes ou des yeux trop sensibles.

L'homme prit une inspiration profonde et..

... raconta:

"Un jour j'ai trouvé un gamin mourant dans le désert. Il n'aurait jamais dû survivre, Dieu sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois la façon dont ses membres étaient tordu, la façon dont ses os ressortaient tant par sa maigreur, que parce que certains d'entre eux avaient été brisés. Je revois.. (il ferma les yeux douloureusement et à ses côtés, le garçon dégluti, entraîné par un récit dont il ne se souvenait pas) un gamin au regard hanté, un gamin amaigri, assoiffé et torturé.."

Il souffla.

"D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet enfant à survécu. Il a serré les dents, gémit parfois lorsque les sauveteurs l'ont déplacé, parce qu'il fallait le bouger. Il ne pouvait pas rester parmi les cactus et les rochers, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait le transférer, il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui, même si personne n'y croyait, même si les gens étaient déjà persuadés qu'il ne survivrait pas au transport. Mais tu sais quoi ?" demanda l'homme et Darius demanda _quoi ?_ d'une voix tremblante. "Il l'a fait. Il a survécu non seulement au transport, mais à la nuit qui suivit et toutes celles d'après. Peu importe combien de fois il passa en salle d'opérations, peu importe combien de fois ses médecins disaient qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer, le garçon a _survécu_."

**####**

Cette nuit-là, Darius fit un rêve, encore un.

Il y avait cette gamine au regard intelligent qui lui demandait pardon. _Pardon de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, _disait-elle, _pardon d'avoir douté de toi, pardon si les choses ne se sont pas passés comme elles l'auraient dû. Comment aurais-je pu me douter ?_ disait-elle. _Comment ?_

Il se voyait lui hurler dessus, encore. Il se voyait lui rétorquer que les amis étaient censés se soutenir et avoir confiance — t_u aurais dû avoir confiance. Tu aurais dû, d'accord ? Être plus maligne que les autres ne te donne pas raison à chaque coup, _disait-il. Et il pleurait, mon dieu qu'il pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourqu-..

L'amnésique se réveilla en sursaut bien sûr. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il essaya de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pensait être un souvenir, essaya de ramener à lui, le visage de cette gamine.

En vain.

Il fut incapable de se rendormir après ça, alors que déjà, les vestiges de son rêve échappaient à sa mémoire.

Une fois de plus.

**####**

"Hé. Hé, salut," fit-il lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme — Astoria se souvint-il — devant le _Montes Lounge_.

Celle-ci lui retourna son salut, une bise plaquée sur ses joues et un sourire resplendissant qui firent rougir le jeune homme qu'était encore Mr. Carter.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans l'un des nombreux pub peuplant l'Alice, l'un de ceux que Darius avait fréquenté à de trop nombreuses reprises en compagnie de ses compagnons de galère — Angus, Maddox et Tanner. C'était un endroit vivant dont l'intérieur était fait de bois sombre, de tables longues et de banc confortable. Un bar des plus classique, si ce n'est le coin extérieur qui, lorsque la nuit tombait, devait comme enchanteur grâce à ces dizaines de guirlandes et autres lanternes suspendu d'un arbres à l'autre par un fil de nylons quasi invisible. C'était là que s'était assis le jeune homme en attendant son rendez-vous avec bien moins de calme que ce qu'il avait assuré à ses plus proches amis. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise en flanelle, c'était un miracle qu'il ait délaissé son akubra chez lui, mais Angus avait été clair, ce n'était pas avec un chapeau que l'on pouvait séduire les étrangères, tant pis si Darius, sans ce dernier, se sentait plus que nu.

"Bonsoir Darius, ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau !"

Le susnommé lui retourna un sourire, charmé sous les airs d'animal mal léché qu'il pouvait parfois se donner. Il fit de son mieux pour présenter un visage serein et détendu malgré la fatigue qui pouvait alourdir les traits de son visage et le stress qui le faisait quelque peu suer. Sa nuit avait été très mauvaise et ce n'était que la perspective de passer une soirée en bonne compagnie qui avait fini de le convaincre de faire un effort. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que la jeune femme avait un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ cliché qui l'avait conduit à vouloir en savoir plus sur elle, allez savoir ? D'un geste, il l'enjoignit à prendre place autour de la table sur laquelle reposait d'ores et déjà deux verre de bière pré-commandés. Si la jeune femme haussa quelque peu les sourcils, elle ne fit aucun commentaire en prenant place après avoir placé sa veste sur le banc afin de ne pas salir sa jolie robe d'été d'un blanc strié d'ocre.

"N'est-ce pas ? Je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mal d'attendre un peu avant de devoir vous faire pleurer ma perte, ou quelque chose dans le genre."

"Vous êtes un comique vous."

"Je plaide coupable, c'est l'effet de la pleine lune," promit-il en pointant les cieux de son index.

Une main s'enroula autour de son poignet, une autre lui fit relever le menton vers ces fameux cieux.

"Dommage qu'il fasse encore jour, alors," se moqua Astoria Greengrass. "Par ailleurs, la pleine lune est la semaine prochaine. J'espère que d'ici là, j'aurais le droit à un meilleur répertoire de blagues."

Et bon dieu que Darius _fondit_ pour cette femme, son sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants. Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, bien sûr et n'y croyait toujours pas. Mais peut-être, se dit-il distraitement, peut-être qu'Astoria était de ces femmes qui n'arrivaient qu'une fois dans une vie. De celles qui semblaient avoir été créées pour une seule et unique personne et —

"Darius," appela-t-elle de son timbre délicat. "Vous êtes en train de baver."

Elle éclata d'un rire roux et mélodieux et..

... Darius Carter se dit que tomber pour cette fille ne pourrait pas faire le moindre mal.

Elle l'avait comme _ensorcelé_, après tout.

"Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Astoria. Enfin, si vous le voulez.. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.. Je veux dire. Je préférerais."

Son regard fut indéchiffrable, lorsqu'elle inclina le chef. La petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête fut étouffée avant même d'avoir pu _crier au loup._

Probablement que si ses souvenirs n'avaient pas été emporté par.. — peu importe ce par quoi ils avaient été volés, — alors Darius aurait écouté la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait de se méfier. Qui lui souffla de ne pas tremper les lèvres dans sa boisson, qui lui souffla que tout cela n'avait rien de vrai. S'il avait été un tant soit peu méfiant, un tant soit peu reposé, un tant soit peu attentif, alors il aurait aperçu le dégoût voilé dans le regard noisette de cette femme qui, débarqué d'on ne sait où, semblait avoir trouvé l'exact moyen d'attirer son attention. Mais Darius Carter n'avait aucune raison d'être méfiant. Il n'était qu'un moldu sans histoire qui, un jour, était supposément tombé dans une crevasse et avait perdu la mémoire des suite de sa chute. Personne ne le haïssait à proprement parler. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait guère s'entendre avec toute une ville, tout un continent. Il lui était arrivé de se battre parfois avec des types plus enivrés que lui. Mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques coups.

Jamais Darius Carter n'aurait pensé faire l'objet d'une surveillance rapprochée. Une surveillance rapprochée visant à estimer s'il devait être gardé en vie, ou non.

**####**

"Elle est différente," raconterait-il plus tard à ses trois meilleurs amis.

Appuyé contre l'établi, Tanner lui aurait alors adressé un sourire doux et tranquille, imperméables aux regards moqueurs d'Angus et Maddox. Des trois, il était sûrement celui qui était le moins lourd en blagues, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie sentimentale des gens. C'était le seul sujet qui éclipsait un peu sa _stupidité congénitale —_ dixit Maddox. Sans doute était-il un peu fleur bleue au fond, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué de vive voix pour rien au monde. Après tout, l'amérindien tenait à sa tranquillité d'esprit.

"Ne le sont-elles pas toutes?" demanda Angus.

Toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi grand et fort. Il était penché sur la fameuse _Triumph Tiger_ qui leurs avait été apporté une semaine plus tôt. Cette dernière avait été entièrement démonté tant certaines pièces avaient été abîmées. Maddox avait estimé qu'il s'agissait là d'un meurtre et que le _sale môme_ responsable de cette _ignominie_ ne devait être bon qu'à la prison parce que comment diable pouvait-on oser faire une chose pareille à une si jolie bécane ? C'était incompréhensible.

"C'est ce que tu disais de Jessica," intervint le grand rouquin du haut de sa mezzanine.

Ses doigts étaient perdu dans sa barbe rousse et tressée de perles et autre babioles qui, la plupart du temps, attisaient les moqueries de ses trois autres collègues. N'était-il pas un cliché après tout ? Ne pouvait-il pas être fort et robuste et roux sans avoir un l'air d'un fichu viking ?

"Jessica," soupira rêveusement Angus. "Jessica et ses belles formes."

"J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne t'entendra jamais dire ça, mon vieux," se moqua Tanner qui souriait désormais en coin.

Maddox ricana légèrement tandis qu'il mimait, d'un pouce glissant contre sa gorge, la mort assuré du grand blond.

"J'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi on s'entoure toujours de cinglées.."

"Elles n'étaient pas _toutes_ cinglées !"

L'intervenant rentra sa tête dans ses épaules lorsque trois regards dubitatifs lui tombèrent dessus. Il passa outre les orbes noires de Tanner, outre le bleu céruléen d'Angus, outre l'éclat moqueur ambre et noisette de Maddox. Ses ex-copines n'étaient pas cinglées, voulu-t-il appuyer. À la place, les trois hommes se mirent à énumérer les fameuses jeunes filles, abandonnant momentanément la réparation d'une bécane pour l'un et le _je-ne-fout-rien-et-je-le-vit-bien_ pour les deux autres.

"Scheyenne était cinglée. Elle l'a suivis jusqu'à chez lui pendant trois semaines et tu t'es retrouvé avec la carcasse d'un animal mort sur ton paillasson parce que la pauvre fille s'est cru habitée par l'esprit d'un loup et que c'est comme ça que les loups font la _cour._"

L'amérindien foudroya le pseudo-viking de son regard. Darius échangea un regard avec Angus qui roula aussitôt des yeux. S'il y avait bien un sujet à ne pas aborder de façon critique devant l'amérindien, c'était bien celui des _esprit. _L'homme avait beau ne plus entretenir de contact avec la réserve de Caroline du Nord de laquelle il était originaire, il s'agissait-là toujours d'un sujet plus que sensible.

"Un peu de respect pour les _esprits_ saleté de viking," dit-il tandis qu'un pli soucieux vint se glisser entre ses deux sourcils. "Rien ne te dit qu'elle n'a jamais été en mesure de communiquer avec eux."

Darius sauta sur l'occasion pour l'appuyer, les intérêts avant les potes, comme aurait dit Seth.

"Comme il dit ! Elle n'était pas folle juste.. euh… entreprenante et un peu, sans doute, passionnée ?"

Personne ne lui fit l'affront de commenter, mais deux regards sur trois parlèrent pour eux. Darius se renfrogna, bras croisés sur son torse. Soudainement, il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait mine d'évoquer le sujet. Ses histoires de cœurs étaient un sujet sensible chez ces grands dadais et jusqu'à présent, aucune des filles qu'il avait fréquenté n'avaient eut l'air de leurs convenir. Comme s'il avait besoin de l'approbation de ces trois têtes de pioches de toute façon ?

".. Moira l'a demandé en mariage après deux jours," continuait Angus tranquillement.

"Et Brunhilde a exigé ton premier enfant parce qu'avoir un enfant avec _l'Élu_ ne pouvait que lui porter chance, peu importe ce que ça veut dire."

"Putain de folle de viking," grommela Tanner.

Il évita de justesse la clé à molette qui vola dans sa direction et répondit d'un majeur levé en direction du rouquin de la bande.

"Il attire les folles, c'est un genre d'aura m.."

"Ne dit pas _mystique magique lunaire_, ou je vais m'énerver," pointa Angus en menaçant l'amérindien dans son dos, de son outil de travail.

L'homme en question leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon. Son sourire ne trompa personne cependant, sur la nature de ses pensées.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ?" plaida Darius.

"Vous vous souvenez de Will ? Will s'est avéré être un homme et—"

"Will était une femme transgenre, Maddox, tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu vas dire."

"Je veux juste dire que.."

"Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de débattre sur ma vie amoureuse…?"

"Et Will était très gentille en plus de ça, n'est-ce pas Darius ?"

"Oui, mais non mais, je veux dire par là que.."

"Les gars sérieux, stop !"

"C'est à cause des escargots ?"

"Haa ces foutus français.."

"FrançaisEs, Maddox, FrançaisEs," dit Tanner en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Darius n'a aucun soucis avec les personnes transgenre, n'est-ce pas Darius ?" ajouta le mécanicien blond en ignorant parfaitement le suscité.

"On pourrait changer de- quoi ? Non ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que je n'ai pas de soucis avec — mais bon sang c'est quoi _votre_ _soucis_ à _vous ?"_

"Tu vois ?"

"Donc on est d'accord que Will était la seule nana parfaitement normale dans le lot."

"Elle bouffait des escargots mon frère, il n'y a _rien_ de normal là dedans."

"Est-ce que vous allez vous t.."

"Pourquoi on revient là dessus déjà ?"

"Hé, vous vous souvenez de Trish ?"

Darius poussa un profond soupir. C'était désespérant, il était désespéré. La tête plongée entre ses bras, il se demanda pour la centième fois de la journée pourquoi il avait décidé de venir bosser à l'Alice à la mort du propriétaire du garage, plutôt que de rester cloîtré à l'O'Hara. Était-il désormais condamné à devoir supporter les remarques de ses amis sur les manières de ses petites amies ? D'une oreille distraite, il écouta Maddox raconter avec ferveur comment la fameuse Trish avait été essayée de les embarquer dans un plan à cinq et il secoua la tête, sans pouvoir empêcher un fin sourire de venir lui bouffer les lèvres. Ils avaient beau faire leurs mauvaises langue aujourd'hui, ces filles avaient eut le mérite de les faire rire à défaut d'être totalement diabolique D'une oreille distraite, il écoute Angus plaider en faveur de Trish. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à vouloir prendre du bon temps avec quatre hommes, demanda-t-il ? Au temps pour Maddox et son esprit vieillot qui peinait parfois à suivre la jeunesse. Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'ils avaient quasiment exactement le même âge.

Au fond, il savait que ces trois ours étaient simplement trop surprotecteur, trop possessif aussi, pareil à des animaux bien trop territoriaux. Aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à se défaire du Darius qu'ils avaient rencontrés huit ans plus tôt. Le petit Darius alors âgé de seize, peut-être dix-sept ans, le petit Darius malingre, faible qui pendant un an, n'avait été en mesure d'émettre le moindre son. Ce jour-là, il n'en avait alors pas eut conscience, mais il avait gagné trois grand frère incorrigiblement bon et aimant.

"Hé," fit Angus en venant cogner le bout de sa clé de douze contre son genoux. Sa voix était alors douce et soucieuse. "Ne nous écoutes pas trop, d'accord ? Si tu pense que c'est la bonne, alors fonce."

Darius lui offrit un sourire timide. C'était rare qu'il se laissât aller à ce genre de mimique. Tout le monde avait été habitué à faire face à un gosse buté et fort et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Un gamin qui avait entouré son cœur d'une barrière, afin que personne ne puisse jamais le lui briser. Pourtant, à ce jour, il y avait bien quelques personnes qui étaient parvenu à passer outre cette pseudo-protection. Ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main bien sûr, mais c'était largement suffisant.

"Ouais," renchérit Maddox du haut de son perchoir. "Mais s'il s'avère que c'est encore une de ces cinglées, compte sur moi pour te faire la misère jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, gamin."

Plus tard, sur le ton de la confidence, Tanner lui proposerait d'étouffer ce _fichu viking_ dans son sommeil histoire que le _boss_ soit enfin tranquille.

Darius éclaterait de rire en se disant que pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait sa vie contre une autre.

**####**

Au final, personne ne sut pourquoi Darius trouva cette fameuse Astoria aussi incroyable. Le sujet avait été oublié, comme bien d'autre avant lui, dans les méandres d'une conversation sans queues ni têtes. Et pourtant, lorsque Darius rentra chez lui le jeudi soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter les différences.

À part pour l'humour qu'il avait déjà retrouvé chez certaines de ses ex (puisqu'il s'agissait-là d'un trait que beaucoup d'autres humains possédaient), Astoria était.. indescriptible. Rafraîchissante et mystérieuse à la fois. Darius avait comme l'impression que la jeune femme était entourée d'un voile sombre, comme une aura qui, dans un murmure, lui demandait d'approcher. _Viens à nous, viens à nous Darius Carter._

Outre cela, elle semblait toujours avoir les mots pour titiller sa curiosité. Quel genre de sport demandait une adresse telle que la jeune femme parvenait toujours à rattraper les objets en cours de vol ? Darius ne comptait plus le nombre de choses qu'il avait, par mégarde, fait tomber. Passée la surprise, Astoria lui avait avoué trouver cela adorable. Qui pouvait croire qu'un homme tel que lui fût si maladroit ?

Darius n'avait pas vraiment saisi la remarque. Un homme tel que lui ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il avait demandé, bien sûr. Il demandait toujours lorsque quelque chose le tracassait. Mais Astoria s'était contenté de lui adresser un sourire plein de mystère.

Son amnésie l'avait particulièrement intéressée. C'était courant bien sûr, que les gens lui demandent s'il était sûr d'avoir tout oublié. _Il paraît que ça revient avec le temps tu sais ? As-tu essayer l'hypnose ? Peut-être que t'étais un meurtrier et que ça t'as tellement traumatisé, que tu as décidé d'oublier. Peut-être que ta famille s'est faite buter et que ça t'as tellement traumatisé, que tu as décidé d'oublier. T'imagine un peu ? Tu pourrais avoir toute une vie, là dehors. Quoi ? Sortir avec toi ? Qui me dit que tu n'est pas juste un gros menteur et que tu n'a pas une femme et des enfants qui t'attendent ?_

Darius ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu ces questions. Certaines avaient été blessantes, d'autres avaient hantés ses nuits. Pourquoi rêvait-il de morts et de lumières vertes et de cris perçant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se souvenir de rien, même sous hypnose ? Et si ces gens avaient raisons ? Si sa mère l'attendait dehors ? Si sa femme l'attendait dehors ? Après la plupart de ses premiers rendez-vous, Darius n'avait qu'une envie: pleurer à chaude larme comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus. Mais pouvait-il encore se prétendre adulte, lorsqu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa petite enfance, de son adolescence ? N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il était constamment couvé ?

Astoria avait eut la délicatesse de ne poser aucune question. Enfin, disons plutôt que si ses yeux avaient été remplis de ? ? ?, sa bouche avait su rester fermée. Darius se souvint de la main délicate et pâle de la jeune femme contre la sienne. Il se souvint de son regard doux. Il se souvient de ses mots.

"Je suis désolée," avait-elle dit avec ce qu'il avait cru être une grande dose de sincérité. "J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras le chemin vers ce que tu cherches."

Puis elle lui avait demandé s'il avait réellement vingt quatre ans parce que _sérieusement, tu as l'air d'en avoir au moins trente avec ta barbe !_

Ils avaient rit longuement, après ça. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Darius se coucha après un premier rendez-vous non pas au bord des larmes, mais avec le sourire. Il rêva d'une salle blanche et lumineuse, d'horloge et de sablier. À son réveil, il n'eut aucun souvenir de cela, bien évidemment.

**####**

"Le Survivant est _quoi ?"_ s'étouffa la forme cendrée dans la cheminée.

"Amnésique. Harry Potter est amnésique !"

"Et bien ça pour une surprise.."

Il y eut un moment de flottement où chacun semblait réfléchir à la signification de cette nouvelle. Si Harry Potter n'avait pas conscience d'être l'Élu alors.. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas d'Élu, pas vrai ? La visage fait de cendre se mit à rire. Il rit un interminable moment durant. Ça n'avait rien d'amusant, pourtant. Le son n'était ni beau, ni agréable. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Il était terrifiant.

"Tu as fait du bon travail, Greengrass," dit-il.

"Maître, je ne vis que pour vous servir," promit-elle.

Elle n'obtint d'un vague rictus. Une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête couina. Pourquoi avait-elle prévenue cet homme ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé le secret ? L'espoir était encore présent, bien que semblable à filet de lumière sur le point de se faire bouffer par la nuit. Les sorciers murmuraient à qui voulait l'entendre que Harry Potter reviendrait. Que la haine alors, n'existerait plus, que la guerre prendrait fin.

Astoria ignora la boule qui prit forme au creux de sa gorge. Elle était un mangemort fidèle. Elle se devait de-

"Garde un œil sur lui, ma chère," murmura le Maître de sa voix suave et pleine de charme. "Garde le sous ta coupe, qu'il te soit dévoué corps et âme s'il le faut. Que tu vives le restant de tes jours avec lui, s'il le faut. Harry Potter est mort en ce qui me concerne. Ce moldu n'est rien et ferait mieux de rester dans son trou, s'il veut rester en vie."

"Oui Maître, tout ce que vous voudrez," répondit la jeune femme, comme le parfait soldat qu'elle était.

Elle fit de son mieux pour mesurer le timbre de sa voix, pour que les larmes restent à leurs place, pour que le chagrin ne soit guère flagrant. Elle avait beau se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Angleterre, elle savait que son Maître pouvait encore la punir via la marque noire sur son avant bras. Elle n'était, après tout, pas supposé faire montre de ses sentiments. Elle vivait pour le Maître. Vivait pour accomplir son devoir. Et si son devoir était de s'accoquiner avec la plèbe et ne plus jamais revoir ses proches ?

Ainsi soit-il.

"J'attends ton rapport le moins prochain et tout ceux qui suivront."

Astoria n'eut guère le temps de répondre. Lord Voldemort déjà, venait de couper la communication.


	4. 03 - L'erreur d'Astoria

**Avec la sortie d'Endgame et la suite de Game Of Throne, on peut dire que j'ai été pas mal occupé (need une thérapie ASAP,,,). Voici néanmoins la suite de l'histoire dont j'essaierai à présent de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (les dimanches ou mercredi, dites moi lequel de ces deux jours vous préférez..). Par ailleurs.. j'ai remarqué que personne n'avait vraiment commenté le dernier chapitre. Vous ais-je déjà perdu ? L'histoire vous plaît-elle toujours ? J'espère que oui, en tout cas !**

**.**

**Sans transitions, la suite !**

**.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : L'ERREUR D'ASTORIA

"Il n'est pas question que je monte sur cet animal," fit la voix grondante d'Astoria Greengrass.

Cela n'eut que l'unique et seul de mérite de provoquer un rire chez l'homme de taille moyenne qui, à ses côtés, tenait ledit animal par son filet d'une main, l'autre s'étant d'ores et déjà perdue en caresses diverses contre ses joues poilues. La bête qui s'avérait être un cheval bien en chair, souffla son contentement, les naseaux effleurant la tignasse — ou le nid de poule selon les avis — de Darius.

Ils s'étaient revu après ce verre qu'ils avaient prit au _Monte Lounges_ plus de quatre semaines plus tôt. D'abord pour un énième verre dans le même bar-restaurant, puis pour un déjeuner rapide, prit sur le pouce entre deux heures de travail où ils s'étaient installé sur les marches du perron, à l'arrière du garage. Les mains de graisses, ils avaient ris lorsque la jeune femme avait nargué Darius avec sa salade de poulet qui ne nécessitait guère l'usage de ses mains parfaitement manucurés et encore moins, d'ingérer la moindre nourriture saupoudré de graisse de moteur. Ces vingts minutes de sourires en coin, de jet de cacahuètes et de sifflements provenant des gars à l'intérieur de l'échoppe avaient été les meilleures de sa semaine, avait décrété le jeune amnésique. Après ça, Astoria l'avait invité chez elle même si Darius avait refusé, arguant qu'il voulait y aller doucement, parce que _tu comprends ? Je ne voudrais pas gâcher les choses en voulant tout précipiter et brûler les étapes.. _ ce par quoi son amie avait répondu que l'invitation n'était nullement à but sexuelle (Angus dans son dos s'était étouffé après leurs avoir affirmé que non, écouter aux portes n'était pas son genre et que oui, ils pouvaient bien prendre quelques minutes pour discuter, _aucun soucis Boss!)_, mais bien de l'aider à fixer une étagère sur son mur puisque tant qu'à avoir des muscles, autant s'en servir pour la bonne cause — dixit-elle. Darius en avait été mortifié, ("E_xcuses-moi, je ne voulais pas insinuer que..") _mais le rire d'Astoria avait été tel que ça l'avait rassuré: elle n'était pas le moins du monde vexée et prenait souvent malin plaisir à lui rappeler cet épisode désastreux en guise de taquineries.

Le courant passait bien. Le courant passait _plus_ que bien, même.

Alors la veille, Darius avait demandé à Astoria si elle accepterait qu'il lui montre ce qu'il appelait les _merveilles de l'outback._ Et, _Oh_.. La sorcière n'avait su quoi dire. Si elle maîtrisait l'art des villes moldues — assez similaires aux villages sorciers en fin de comptes, si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait guère de chouettes à chaque coin de rues, de balai volant et autre baguettes s'agitant pour un oui ou pour un non — le désert, avait-elle décrété, était une toute autre chose. Il n'y avait pas de _foutu_ désert, d'où elle venait. Des forêts verdoyantes, une pluie constante, une sempiternelle humidité, oui. L'Angleterre était, par excellence, diamétralement opposé à l'Australie. Elle ne s'y était pas préparé et risquer de faire sauter sa couverture n'était pas envisageable. Elle avait entendu nombres d'histoires sur les créatures peuplant le désert. Qu'elles soient d'origine non-maj ou magique, aucune des histoires ne finissait réellement par un gentil: ils vécurent heureux pour le restant de leurs jours, bien à l'abri de la vilaine bestiole alors massacrée pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Tous s'accordaient à dire que quiconque se laissait aller à empiéter sur le territoire aride, s'exposait alors à d'éventuelles morts incroyablement douloureuse. Déshydratation, famine, empoisonnements, os brisés et elle passait les meilleures.

Alors elle s'était mise en tête de refuser. Un non, clair, net et concis. D'innombrables excuses s'était même d'ores et déjà formés dans sa tête. Enterrement, maladie, jouer les pauvres filles apeurées lui avait même effleuré l'esprit.

Sauf que Darius Carter était Harry Potter et que le _survivant_ n'avait jamais été du genre à s'acoquiner avec les petites choses fragiles. Sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Aucun soucis pour _Saint Potter. _Marier la veuve, en revanche.. Il n'y avait qu'à connaître Weasley fille pour comprendre que ce type était inexorablement attiré par les esprit forts et combatifs. Des personnalités en mesure de pouvoir le protéger _lui_, même si ça: Potter n'en était pas conscient. Alors Astoria avait accepté, à demi-mots.

Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur place, la jeune femme regrettait franchement de ne pas avoir campé sur sa position de départ. Qui aurait cru que fréquenter le survivant, même amnésique, aurait été si dangereux ?

"Tu ne risque rien," promis Carter. "Gin' est inoffensive.. Enfin disons plutôt qu'elle n'a jamais mangé personne."

"Gin ?" demanda la sorcière qui préférait ne pas laisser à son esprit le moyen de lui représenter un cheval mangeur d'homme.

"Ginevra.., Gin est un surnom."

"Ginevra. Tu as appelé cette bestiole _Ginevra _?"

C'était la meilleure, songea Astoria sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire narquois de venir bouffer ses lèvres. Merlin sait ce qu'elle aurait donné pour voir la réaction de la fameuse Ginevra première du nom. Saint Potter venait après tout, de nommer un _canasson_ après elle, qu'il en ait conscience ou pas. C'était à mourir de rire, dieu qu'elle avait hâte de faire remonter l'information à ses camarades Mangemorts.

La sorcière mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, lorsqu'elle capta le regard émeraude un brin blessé de son _compagnon._

"Désolé," dit-elle en levant ses mains comme pour l'apaiser. "Je ne me moque pas, promis. Je serai curieuse de savoir pourquoi, cependant."

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi Ginevra ? Ce n'est pas vraiment commun à la régions."

Darius haussa les épaules. Comment expliquer à cette femme, que ce nom en particulier faisait naître en lui, un sentiment de quiétude ? C'était comme une journée ensoleillée de farniente passée à l'ombre d'un saule, s'était-il dit des années plus tôt, lorsque lui était venu le fameux prénom. La bête était sa quiétude personnelle. Lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin, alors Darius se laissait aller à la chevaucher jusqu'à ce que le soleil daigne laisser place à sa consœur la lune. Il se sentait alors libre de toutes contraintes — pas qu'il en ai des masses non plus dans cette vie —, libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était alors plus Darius Carter, le survivant, l'amnésique ; mais juste un homme qui prenait du bon temps sur le moment, partageant l'instant avec une créature a l'esprit vif. Ginevra avait été sa sauveuse à de nombreuses reprises, là dehors. Darius lui aurait confié sa vie, sa sécurité sans sourciller.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne jurais que par Arthur et ses chevaliers de la table ronde, quand j'étais gosse ?"

Astoria prit cette réponse pour ce qu'elle était: une envie de ne guère s'épancher plus que nécessaire sur de vieilles lubies. Elle ne serait pas celle qui pointerait du doigt l'origine de l'histoire. Que Potter soit capable de se _souvenir_ de certains noms malgré son amnésie était suffisamment inquiétant comme ça. En se promettant de garder ça à l'œil et de creuser le sujet plus profondément à l'avenir, la jeune femme feignit un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"Je n'ai jamais monté de.. (elle agita sa main en direction de Ginevra la jument, les sourcils froncés et un air profondément ennuyé de fiché sur son beau visage) .. _choses_ pareilles. Je ne sais même pas _comment_ monter une chose pareille."

Darius ricanna.

"Personne ne sait monter à cheval, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'y essaie," dit-il très savamment.

Il ne récoltat d'un coup de coude et un regard faussement furieux. Lentement, l'homme s'éloigna de la bête pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Ses mains furent sur celles d'Astoria, avant qu'il ne le réalise lui-même.

"Hé," dit-il doucement et l'espionne se détesta pour la manière dont il l'a regardait à présent. "Tout vas bien se passer, Gin' ne te laissera pas tomber, je te le promet, d'accord ?"

Elle avait l'impression d'être une chose fragile.

Astoria n'était pas une chose fragile.

Elle releva le menton, tapota l'épaule du pseudo garçon de ferme et étira un sourire un brin hautain.

"Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu paysan ? En selle, ta reine aimerait voir ces fameuses merveilles que tu a tant vanté."

Darius éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir une femme à ses côté, prête à braver la peur pour son bon plaisir, se dit qu'Astoria était décidément parfaite. Le lion dans planqué dans son estomac se mit à rugir lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, son grain de peau parfait, son ses lèvres pleines et son sourire en coin. D'un geste, il l'aida à monter sur la jument, s'assurant que ses pieds soient bien posés dans les étrilles, avant de lui remettre les rênes. Il prit du recule, l'observa un peu plus, sa posture droite, son menton haut.. Astoria Greengrass avait des allures de noble, de reine, à n'en pas douter.

**####**

"C'est donc ici que tu viens te cacher ?"

Ça leur avait prit du temps, pour rejoindre le fameux coin si secret que Darius avait évoqué sans aller dans le trop détaillé. ll avait promis, à demi-mot, que ce mystérieux endroit valait cent fois les quatre heures de monte qu'ils avaient effectuées sous un soleil de plomb. Astoria n'avait pas détesté chacun de ces instants, mais la chaleur avait, à un moment donné, eut raison de sa bonne humeur et c'était avec une grimace, un sourire forcé qu'elle s'était forcée à descendre de _Gin_ pour rejoindre Saint Potter au bord de ce qui lui avait semblé être un précipice.

"Je plaide coupable", répondit l'homme en lui faisant signe de s'approcher avec l'énorme bête.

Astoria le vit s'avancer entre de gros rochers et elle se hâta de le suivre lorsqu'il disparus tout simplement de sa vue. Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa. Comment ? Comment Potter avait-il pu disparaître alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la magie, de rien qui s'en approchait de près ou de loin ? S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix avait mis tout ça en scène pour pouvoir la piéger elle, ses camarades et son Maître ? Sa baguette trouva refuge dans le creux de sa main avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. C'était un réflexe de guerre, un réflexe de survie. Avait-il transplané ? Non. Elle n'avait pas entendu le **crack** caractéristique des transplanage. Un sort de désillusion alors ? _Non_, gronda la petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête. _Tu t'es assurée qu'aucune baguette ne soit en sa possession !_

"Montre toi Potter, c'en est assez de tes petits jeux sournois !"

Perdre patience. Ça n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais la sorcière avait passé ces dernières semaines à supporter plus de choses qu'elle n'en était réellement capable. Devoir fréquenter Potter passait encore, surtout sachant ce dernier amnésique. Mais devoir se coltiner sa ribambelle de potes _moldus_ ? Devoir vivre parmi ceux-là ? S'habiller, manger et parler comme eux ? Il y avait des limites à ce qu'une personne de son rang, de sa _noblesse_ pardi, se pouvait d'endurer.

Le sort partit tout seul lorsque la jeune femme perçu un mouvement devant elle. Rien de trop grave, un simple sort de paralysie, des fois qu'elle puisse interroger l'enfant de sang-de-bourbe qui osait se jouer d'elle. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de..

"Potter ?!"

… lui-même. Les yeux grands ouvert, l'ennemi du Maître la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Sans sa poitrine, le cœur d'Astoria fit une embardé._ Pourquoi_ ? se demanda-t-elle._ Pourquoi est-il revenu, il aurait pu me prendre par surprise et…_

Sa baguette magique s'agita et d'un informulé, elle ôta du visage du survivant, le maléfice qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui es-tu ?" paniqua aussitôt l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger.. !"

"Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter ! Tes petits jeux, ça va bien cinq minutes. Tu t'es bien fichu de moi hein ! Le _Maître_ aura ta peau, pour ça," qu'elle promis, la colère, vibrant dans son beau regard.

Sauf que Darius Carter de son état, n'y trouvait alors plus rien d'attirant, ne trouvait plus rien d'attirant_ en général_ chez la jeune femme. Son visage était déformé par la haine et un rictus effrayant avait fait que ses lèvres étaient désormais retroussées sur ses dents, à la manière d'un chien sur le point d'attaquer.

"Que.."

"Il suffit ! Je veux la vérité, maintenant !_ Légilimencie_ !"

Harry/Darius n'eut pas le temps de battre des cils, qu'une présence maléfique se fit sentir dans sa propre tête. C'était dérangeant et douloureux, parce qu'il essayait de lutter de toutes ses forces. Une voix dans sa tête, gronda._ Concentrez-vous par Merlin, vous pensez que cette pathétique défense retiendra Vous-Savez-Qui d'entrer dans votre tête ?_ Il était confus. Darius ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ne savait plus qui, ou quoi croire. Pourquoi cette fille ressemblait soudainement aux gens qu'il voyait dans ses rêves les plus mauvais ? La douleur explosa dans son front lorsque la jeune femme fut propulsée en arrière.

Astoria s'était trompé.

"Merde," siffla-t-elle en se redressant rapidement sur ses jambes, sa main droite couvrant son avant-bras gauche.

Le Maître était en colère. Il avait dû sentir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la panique de l'homme pendant qu'elle fouillait ses souvenirs, pendant qu'elle le regardait disparaître derrière une alcôve naturelle qui, d'un point de vue extérieur, donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire cul-de-sac. Elle s'était trompée et en beauté. Potter n'avait pas disparu ; il avait trouvé un chemin assez large, mais peu visible pour entraîner la bête avec lui, vers cette oasis qui avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées.

"Ne vous approchez plus !" hurla Darius Carter.

Il était pantelant, étalé contre le sol, une main sur son front qui suait à grosses gouttes. Lorsque la sorcière fit un pas vers lui, l'homme rampa vers l'arrière, calant son dos contre la pierre rouge qui lui écorcha légèrement la peau.

Astoria Greengrass leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'elle leva sa baguette, la pointant en direction de l'amnésique. Elle prit une grosse inspiration, força ses pensées à rallier le droit chemin, se faire moins tout en cacophonie et bazar et..

"Oubliette."

… lança le maléfice, effaçant les dix dernières minutes de la mémoire de l'homme qu'elle était supposé séduire, garder à distance du monde magique. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de modifier et d'arranger les choses à sa sauce, elle rangea sa baguette magique dans l'étui invisible de son avant-bras et se précipita sur le sauveur du monde sorcier.

"Oh mon Dieu, Darius, tu vas bien ?" qu'elle fit mine de paniquer, l'aidant à s'asseoir, tenant son visage entre ses doigts agiles.

"Que.."

"Tu as glissé sur cette affreuse poussière rouge. Mince, Dar, regarde ou tu mets les pieds d'accord ? Je serai bien incapable de te ramener chez toi s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit ..!"

"Glissé..?"

Darius fronça les sourcils, confus. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis.. depuis ses premières journées dans l'Outback. Il avait de bonnes chaussures, connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche… Dans un soupir, l'homme secoua la tête.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait peur," s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

Astoria lui offrit un sourire doux et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

"C'est bon," promit-elle. "Refais ça et je te casse en deux, par contre."

L'homme éclata de rire, mais le lion dans son ventre ne rugit pas. Il ne le remarqua pas, trop excité à l'idée de montrer sa fameuse oasis à son amie, sa partenaire. Personne ne sembla s'apercevoir du lien ténu, désormais brisé, si brusquement arraché qui s'était formé entre les deux au cours des dernières semaines.

Darius fut rapidement sur pied et la balade se termina lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un endroit qu'Astoria ne s'était attendue à trouver dans un désert pareil. Tout était toujours fait de poussière rouge et de rocher tout aussi rouge, mais il y avait un brin de végétation à l'ombre de ceux-là, caché par les hauteurs des tours de pierre. Et en leur sein, un bassin naturel d'un bleu céruléen s'étendait sur une trentaine de mètres de diamètres. Quelques espèces d'animaux leur jetèrent des regards surpris lorsqu'ils débouchèrent d'une alcôve, mais aucun ne prit la fuite. Astoria, étonné, songea qu'ils devaient peut-être habitué à la présence du cowboy Potter et ce dernier le lui confirma d'un regard amusé.

La journée qu'ils passèrent fut agréable.

Personne ne commenta l'incident, puisque personne ne s'en souvenait vraiment, du moins, Astoria mise à part.

Celle-ci, si bonne comédienne, parvint à prétendre s'amuser comme jamais, sans se douter qu'une part d'elle était en train de la trahir. L'Australie était un bel endroit, l'Outback était incroyable et ce lagon ? Cette oasis, perdue au beau milieu des terres sèches ? Sans Potter, jamais elle n'aurait eut le plaisir de s'y baigner, d'observer les étranges créatures moldues, d'échanger un premier baiser avec cet homme qu'elle était supposé haïr.


End file.
